


Un moment rêvé

by CloudFactory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Fluff and Smut, Générateur de fanfictions, Humour, M/M, PWP, Parodie, Pur Crack, Vestiaires de Quidditch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFactory/pseuds/CloudFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prenez un Serpentard machiavélique, une obsession vivante, un vestiaire vide et une harpie dégénérée. Mélangez bien et voyez le résultat ! Issue du Générateur de fanfictions : Bang-Bang Cul-cul de Dupond_et_Dupont. Contenu explicite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un moment rêvé

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voici un petit ovni qui sort tout droit du "Générateur de Fanfictions Slash : Bang-bang Cul-cul" de l'excellente Dupond_et_Dupont ! Je vous recommande vraiment d'aller y jeter un oeil ! (Voir lien au début du chapitre)
> 
> Pour le pairing, je suis tombée sur Neville et Blaise, autant dire rien de trop bizarre. Mes contraintes pour cette courte histoire sont les suivantes :
> 
> 1 - Particularité : Réduisez la personnalité de vos protagonistes à un ou deux traits de caractères, les plus marqués. Faudrait pas trop leur donner de la profondeur non plus, ce n'est pas le lieu.
> 
> 2 - Le contexte :Les deux protagonistes sont à une retenue (les deux en retenue ou l'un surveille). Seul à seul, les langues se délient et les vêtements tombent…
> 
> 3 - Le lieu : Les vestiaires de Quidditch. De beaux jeunes mâles musclés qui se changent : classique mais efficace.
> 
> 4 - Contrainte : Le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de l'un des protagonistes débarque. Mais il/elle est profondément homophobe et s'en va dégoûté(e) pour ne plus jamais leur parler. Mais c'est pas grave, car notre couple s'aaaaime ! (bonus bashing character: +2)
> 
> En gros, vous l'aurez compris, un PWP dans les règles de l'art et sur le ton de la dérision ! ATTENTION, Ginny bashing ici !
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas
> 
> Et pour finir, enfin, un merci à Saturne pour sa relecture !
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

[Bang-bang cul-cul : le générateur de fanfiction slash ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094252/chapters/2202486) 

 oOo

** Un moment rêvé **

 

\- Du nerf les jeunes ! Vous avez des ficelles à la place des bras ou quoi ! S'exclame la voix tonitruante de Madame Bibine qui résonne dans les vestiaires vides.

Blaise sursaute et manque de glisser sur le sol humide. Mais qu'elle plaie celle-là ! Il tourne légèrement la tête pour la fusiller du regard avant de se remettre de mauvaise grâce à la tâche. Pour qui se prend-elle cette idiote. Il essuie de sa manche son front d'ébène couvert de sueur. Voilà une heure déjà qu'il astique le sol de ces foutues douches, la chaleur estivale de cette fin de Mai rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce chaude et humide. Sa chemise blanche lui colle comme une seconde peau, ralentissant ses mouvements. Oser faire une corvée manuelle à un Zabini ! Comment peut-on ! Un Sang pur comme lui, dégoulinant de sueur et sentant le fauve dans un rayon de dix mètres. Cela ne se fait pas. Les elfes de maison sont là pour une raison ! Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard en manquait.

A voir le visage scandalisé de l'instructrice quand il lui avait fait part de son point de vue, elle ne partageait visiblement pas le même avis. Le sourcil haussé de Rogue n'y avait rien changé. Il devait nettoyer de fond en comble, et à la MAIN, tous les vestiaires de Quidditch. Un samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard en plus ! Sa seule consolation est que son codétenu se trouve dans le même état que lui, quoique légèrement plus repentant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait tenté de se sortir son obsession de la tête.

OoO

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il revenait du lac après une fin d'après-midi à se prélasser dans l'herbe tout en écoutant d'une oreille Draco se plaindre de Saint Potter-ci et Saint Potter-ça. Clairement le jeune blond faisait une fixation dessus. Enfin, c'est un autre sujet.

Blaise retournait au château quand son chemin croisa celui de l'être qui hantait ses nuits. Neville Londubat, sa petite chemise blanche lui collant au corps à cause de la transpiration, revenant des serres d'herbologie avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Depuis quelques mois déjà le Serpentard nourrit une attraction dérangeante pour le Griffondor, qui s'est étoffé et affirmé durant l'été. Merlin sait qu'il abhorre les traîtres qui fricotent avec les Moldus, mais celui-ci l'obsède nuit et jour. Son corps svelte, ses mains viriles et son regard doux.

Le soleil de fin de journée faisait danser des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux bruns. Il avait suivi des yeux la goutte de sueur qui dévalait sa nuque pour venir se perdre sur sa clavicule que sa chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir et il avait juste... craqué. C'était ça ou il lui sautait dessus et lui arrachait tous ses vêtements. Ce n'était plus tenable.

Il décida de le tourner en dérision, espérant lui faire perdre son air sexy et intouchable. Un petit sort lancé discrètement, et il menait du bout de sa baguette les oreilles de ce cher Neville dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Ce qui obligea bien sûr le brun à suivre, s'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il le regarda donc ce dandiner dans tous les sens et ne put retenir un rire amusé en le voyant ce trémousser ainsi. Ce qui lui apporta un regard courroucé de la part de sa victime qui ne semblait pas apprécier la blague. Et il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir ce vaillant lion. Avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir, Neville, sa baguette en main, lui asséna un maléfice de Chauve-Furie digne de la fille Weasley.

C'est sur ces charmants entrefaits qu'arriva sa tortionnaire actuelle. Les sorciers de nos jours n'ont plus aucun humour, c'est déplorable.

OoO

\- On s'active Zabini ! Hurle Madame Bibine.

L'intéressé sursaute à nouveau. Revenant au présent, il sent son poids appuyé franchement sur le manche de son balai, le regard perdu devant lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se remet au travail tout en réfléchissant à une vengeance prochaine.

\- Madame Bibine ! La voix fluette d'une jeune Poufsouffle vient interrompre son plan machiavélique.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle Flint ? Je suis occupée là !  
\- Je m'excuse Madame, répond la seconde année penaude, mais Marvin s'est fait attraper en vol par le saule cogneur et-  
\- Quoi ?! Comment a-t-il encore-

Heureusement la voix insupportable de l'instructrice disparaît aussi rapidement que ses pas, ne laissant qu'un silence lourd derrière elle. S'assurant qu'elle soit bien partie, Blaise lâche son balai et se tourne vers l'objet de ses pensées. Neville Londubat se trouve à l'opposé des vestiaires, frottant le sol avec vigueur, essorant de temps en temps sa serpillière dans le seau près de lui. Sa position légèrement inclinée vers l'avant tend le tissu fin de son pantalon d'été sur son fessier bien ferme. Autant dire que Blaise se délecte de la vue. Et les idées que ça lui donne ! Sentant probablement le regard brûlant du jeune métis sur lui, Neville se redresse et se tourne vers lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochent un instant avant que le Griffondor ne se détourne pour se remettre au travail, l'ignorant complètement.  
Ah, s'il croit s'en sortir si facilement. On n'ignore pas un Zabini !

Un petit rictus en coin vient déformer la bouche de Blaise avant qu'il ne se rapproche de sa proie.

\- Tu as oublié un endroit, là, Londubat. Frotte bien, lâche-t-il en reversant le récipient d'eau sale.

L'excitation envahit Blaise en sentant le regard courroucé que lui jette Neville. Il est si beau quand le rouge lui monte aux joues.

\- Surtout que tu dois avoir l'habitude d'astiquer le sol sur lequel marche ces Sang-de-Bourbes que tu affectionnes tant.

En entendant ça, Neville lâche son balai et se redresse d'un bond, s'avançant furieusement vers Blaise qui jubile intérieurement. Son visage est fermé et une expression de furie habite son visage en entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Zabini ?! Crache-t-il.

Décidé à voir jusqu'où peut aller son brave petit griffon, Blaise décide de jeter toute la bouteille d'huile sur le feu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine Londubat? Le mot Sang-de-Bourbe te dérange, traître que t-

Blaise n'a pas le temps de finir sa pique que Neville, dans un cri de rage, le saisit par le col et le plaque violemment contre la rangée de casiers.

Diable qu'il est sexy ce Griffondor. Ses yeux brillent de colère, et son souffle erratique soulève sa poitrine en un rythme frénétique. On en mangerait. Blaise se pourlèche les lèvres en admirant l'éphèbe devant lui avant de s'interrompre en plein mouvement.

Il glisse sa langue doucement vers la droite avant de revenir de l'autre coté. Il ne rêve pas. Les yeux de Londubat suivent, comme fascinés, le va-et-vient sur ses lèvres. Intéressant !  
Leurs regards se croisent et l'atmosphère devient tendue. Ils sont si proches que leur souffle se mêle. Blaise ne sait pas qui de lui ou Neville cèdent en premier, mais la seconde qui suit ils sont enchaînés dans un baiser passionné.  
Leur langue s'affronte dans un échange torride alors que les mains de Neville, auparavant crispées sur le col de la chemise du Serpentard, commencent à déboutonner frénétiquement le vêtement tout en insérant sa cuisse entre celles de Blaise, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Mais c'est qu'il est doué son beau lion. Il se doutait que sous ses allures de saint Londubat cachait bien son jeu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le découvrir si dominant et expérimenté.

Bataillant frénétiquement avec leur bouche, ils se mettent à tirer sur leurs habits respectifs, les boutons volant aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Le premier contact de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre électrise Blaise qui ne peut s'empêcher de caresser ce torse finement musclé. Sa bouche quitte celle du griffon pour descendre dans son cou, puis sa clavicule, léchant et mordillant l'épiderme offert. Les gémissements de plaisir de Neville sonnent comme une victoire aux oreilles de Blaise qui entend bien faire perdre tous ses moyens à son fantasme vivant. Alors qu'il glisse sa main vers son bas-ventre, titillant la bosse qu'il sent pointer sous le tissu, le brun s'impatiente et décide de prendre les devants.

Avec des gestes contrôlés, il se met à genoux, dégrafe le pantalon de Blaise et le fait glisser le long de ses hanches, dévoilant sa virilité tendue encore emprisonnée. Il en saisit la base et vient embrasser le gland suintant à travers le tissu vert.

_Oui, ouiouiouioui !_ Chante Blaise dans sa tête. Voilà une image qui l'a poursuivie un certain temps dans ses songes. Voir le timide Neville agenouillé devant lui, sa bouche pulpeuse l'avalant tout entier. Rien que d'y penser, une vague de désir lui traverse les reins.

Avec ses dents, Neville fait descendre doucement le boxer de Blaise, dévoilant son érection dure comme de l'acier. L'observant de ses yeux à demi-fermés, Blaise le voit déglutir en observant le monstre entre ses jambes. S'apprêtant à lui faire une remarque salace, Blaise ravale ses mots en une plainte sonore quand son amant engloutit son membre au plus profond de sa gorge. Son cri de plaisir se répercute sur les murs carrelés du vestiaire sans qu'il y prête attention.

Son esprit s'est réduit à la sensation de cette bouche chaude sur son sexe, mordillant son gland gorgé de sang, lapant comme s'il s'agit de la plus délicieuse des friandises. Des frissons de bonheur remontent le long de sa colonne.

Et c'est qu'il aime ça ce coquin de Londubat à en croire les gémissements qui lui échappent et qui font des choses absolument exquises à Blaise. D'ailleurs s'il continue comme ça, il va jouir d'un instant à l'autre et s'en sera fini de cette aventure magnifique.

Attrapant une des épaules de Neville d'une main tremblotante, Blaise essaie de le relever.

\- Attends ! Nev' arrête, je -

Un cri de plaisir lui échappe quand cette langue gourmande remonte la veine saillante qui court le long de son pénis.

\- C'en serait trop pour le fameux Blaise Zabini ? Raille Neville.

Cette phrase aguicheuse sortant de ces lèvres brillantes de salive remue Blaise au plus profond et il l'empoigne sous les aisselles pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- En moi ! Je te veux en moi ! Maintenant ! Souffle-t-il.

Neville semble surpris pendant un instant de cette supplique lancée d'une voie enrouée par le désir mais se ressaisit bien vite quand Blaise lui arrache littéralement son boxer et se tourne vers le mur, frottant ses fesses rebondies contre son sexe turgescent. Il gémit bruyamment avant d'attraper Blaise par les hanches et d'insérer sa virilité gonflée dans le fourreau de chair serré, leur arrachant à tous deux des cris d'extase. Neville, toujours précautionneux, démarre un mouvement de va-et-vient avec lenteur.

\- Plus ! Plus vite, gémit Blaise.

Cet homme si réservé se montre jusque-là à la hauteur de ses fantasmes et il en veut plus, mais Neville semble hésiter, de peur de le blesser. Décidé à ce que les choses se passent à sa façon, Blaise passe un bras derrière lui pour le saisir à la hanche et bascule ses reins en arrière, installant plus profondément la verge qui vibre en lui.

\- Oui ! Gémit Neville dont la retenue s'échappe.

Il accélère de plus en plus, frappant à chaque coup la prostate de Blaise avec habilité. Celui-ci a les jambes qui tremblent, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Il ne tient debout que par la prise de fer qu'a le Griffondor sur sa taille. Il repose son front couvert de sueur contre le métal froid du casier qui le soutient. Mon dieu ! Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois il ne le lâche plus ce foutu imbécile !

Il sent son souffle chaud titiller sa nuque avant que ses lèvres ne viennent y imprimer leur marque. La voix rauque et essoufflée de Neville lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais Blaise ?

Ce dernier frissonne.

\- Oui, ahane-t-il.  
\- Mmmh, je n'étais pas sûr. Tous ces regards que tu me jetais...  
\- Tu savais ! S'exclame Blaise avant de gémir bruyamment en sentant une main saisir son sexe humide.  
\- Disons que je m'en... doutais, explique Neville d'une voix hachée, le plaisir lui vrillant les reins en sentant les contractions des muscles enserrant son pénis.  
\- S'il te plaît, bégaya Blaise. Plus profond…

Il va exploser ! Son bas-ventre tendu à l'extrême, la friction de ces mains calleuses sur sa peau sensible et ce sexe qui lui laboure le derrière ! Les coups de butoir accélèrent, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son corps moite. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir intense le submerge, lui arrachant un cri d'extase alors que l'orgasme le transperce. Il se déverse sur la main de Neville et tout devient blanc. Il se rend à peine compte que lui aussi atteint la délivrance, sentant sa semence envahir son passage et la verge assise profondément en lui pulser.

OoO

Blaise reprend ses esprits petit à petit, entouré d'un cocon de bien-être. Il ne sent plus ses jambes, et les sensations revenant il réalise qu'il repose sur le séant de son amant, ses bras puissants l'entourant de leur chaleur.

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes et on recommence, lâche-t-il, au septième ciel.

Il sent la poitrine qui le soutient se soulever avec un rire léger avant que des lèvres n'effleurent sa nuque.

\- J'en déduis que j'ai passé le test. J'ai réussi à séduire le terrible Blaise Zabini, moque Neville gentiment.

Le métis tourne la tête pour attraper cette bouche gourmande en un baiser sulfureux.

\- Et comment ! Désormais tu seras mon esclave de plaisir Londubat. Tu devras combler mes moindres désirs.

Le concerné sourit bêtement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Neville ! Où es-tu ? Ta retenue est finie depuis -

La voix stridente de Ginny Weasley vient interrompre brutalement la bulle de confort de Blaise. L'élément perturbateur est debout à l'entrée des vestiaires, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. On dirait une morue ! Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée, ce qui semble la faire réagir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Neville ! Tu es gay !  
\- Euh... Oui.  
\- C'est dégoûtant ! Comment peux-tu ! Et avec un Serpentard en plus !  
\- Ginny calme-toi.

Ah ce si gentil Neville qui essaie de résonner avec une harpie. Il est si brave. Le sentant esquisser un geste pour se lever, Blaise attrape son bras et le repose d'autorité sur son torse.

Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette belette homophobe pour venir interrompre son moment de ravissement hein !

\- Oye ! La frustrée, on se calme ! Rétorque-t-il tout en se calant confortablement dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui resserre sa prise.

\- Toi le Mange-Mort, je ne t'ai pas parlé ! En plus d'être maléfique et fourbe, tu donnes ton cul à n'importe qui. Et toi Neville tu sautes dessus sans te poser de question. Tu m'écœures, tu - Argrhhh !

Des limaces grises et gluantes se mettent à sortir de sa bouche et l'empêchent de continuer sa flagellation orale. Comment ose-t-elle venir gâcher ainsi ce qui est juste la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que Blaise a jamais vécue ? Il s'apprête à lui lancer un autre sort quand la main de Neville se pose doucement sur sa baguette. Levant ses yeux en amande vers son amant, il est récompensé par un baiser enivrant.

\- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, lui glisse-t-il en soupirant.  
\- Oui, certainement.  
\- En tout cas sa vue m'écœure. Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet ?

Le sourire que lui lance le beau griffon fait danser des papillons dans l'estomac de Blaise. Ils se rhabillent à la hâte, contournent le corps recroquevillé de Weasley fille, avant de sortir des vestiaires, main dans la main.

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
